My Little Pony: Equestria Vs Earth
by seniorcopycat
Summary: On what seemed like an average day, Equestria is suddenly invaded by forces. Human forces that could bring the end of all Harmony. As the Mane Six and the others prepare for war, Toby Morrison, the savior of Equestria finds himself torn between two sides; his adopted home in Equestria where all his friends are and his home on Earth where he was born.
1. Prologue

**My Little Pony: Equestria Vs Earth**

**Chapter 1**

Three years ago, a twelve year old New York boy named Toby Morrison, had somehow managed to fall into the land of Equestria, befriending Twilight and her friends. Within this world, he was charged as the Bearer of the Rainbow of Light, making him a powerful magic user, and given extraordinary abilities. And with them, fulfilled his destiny into destroying the evil Centaur Lord, Tirek. But in the quake of his power, the Rainbow of Darkness, Equestria was still greatly ravaged, left in instability and chaos.

In order for Equestria to be restored to its natural harmonious state, Toby made the ultimate sacrifice. By using the power of the Rainbow of Light, he healed all of Equestria back to normal, but by doing so, he sacrificed himself in the process. However, instead of destroying the boy, the Rainbow of Light transported him back to his home on Earth. There for three years, he continued to work on a way to get back to his friends. Whom all at this time believed him to be dead, except for Twilight and Rainbow, with one searching for a way to bring him back, and the other not believing he was gone forever.

Three years later, Toby grew to sixteen years of age, and inspired by his friends from Equestria to be a better friend, gaining more in his world. But Evil never rests in Equestria, and once the chaotic spirit known as Discord rose again, the beings of Equestria called upon their greatest hero to defend them once again.

Now returned to Equestria, Toby Morrison, Bearer of the Rainbow of Light, Savior of Equestria, along with the Mane Six and Spike, protect Equestria once again.

And now, the gang have a mystery to solve in orderto save Equestria once again… only this time… from an enemy that Toby knows all too well...

* * *

**Author's Note: FanFic Author Stone-Man85 allowed me to use this prologue since the story from which this prologue originated from isn't going anywhere according to him.**


	2. Gearing Up

**Chapter 2**

On the planet Earth, home of Equestria's savior Toby Morrison as well as seven billion other people. The people of that planet went about their everyday routines, completely unaware that somewhere in the multiverse there was a world where magic was real and animals were sentient.

Some folks were skateboarding down the street, some were walking to work, and some were getting food from the nearest hotdog stand while others were either chatting or having fun with each other. Today, their very existence is threatened by epidemics, climate change and dwindling resources, but rarely anybody pays those problems any mind.

Elsewhere, in a large mansion near Springfield, a large amount of Army men and women were inside and seemed to be having some kind of party. At the far side of the room, the face of a man with blond hair and wearing dark glasses on a large television was speaking to the large crowd of people before him.

"Greetings everyone I apologize for not making an actual appearance, but I want to express my gratitude and thank all of you for attending and supporting my company's newest and latest philanthropic endeavor; the Veteran's Health Consortium. Now please, enjoy the party." The man said, warmly. Everyone in the crowd claps.

One of the Army men, a fifty-eight year old General named Wade Colton, stepped forward and took a long sip from his cup of tea. He was tall but muscular for his age and was completely bald, save for a bit of hair on the sides and gray eyes. He has a muscular build, a roundish yet square shaped head and face is lined and wrinkled showing signs of a long and questionable life. Like his fellow Army men he wore military type clothing.

"General Colton."

The General turned to a young British Woman named Melinda Moreno giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming," she said. "Would you care for another cup of tea?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Moreno." General Colton said.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Melinda asked, curiously.

"Ah, it's nothing… just that linger feeling that something ain't right in the world." Wade mused.

"Sir?" Melinda said, confused.

"My dear, do you believe in extra-terrestrials?" Wade asked her.

"Huh?" The girl asked him.

"It's a simple question." The General told her.

"Oh, uh… maybe, we can't know for sure, can we?" Melinda inquired.

"I suppose not… but what if we could?" Wade inquired.

"Sir?"

"Suppose we found alien life… what do you think would happen?" The general asked.

"Well… I would hope we'd settle things peacefully… although the history of science fiction is not on our side…" Melinda remarked.

"Some false faces are based of truths." Colton mused.

"Really?" The blond girl asked.

The General nodded. "Really?" he said before his phone started ringing. He checks it and once he did his eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, I have to take this. Nice meeting you."

General Colton then walked away to talk on his phone, seemingly in secret.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sir, it's me."

"Have you found it?" The General asked.

"We believe so, sir." The voice on the other end of it stated.

"It's about time." Colton said. "I'm on my way right now, get it ready to show it to me, ASAP."

"Yes, sir." The caller said before hanging up.

The General continued to proceed to the door when Melinda herself approached him.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked.

"Uh, yes, something just came up and I am needed right away." Colton said. "Nice to meet you and uh… do be careful, lots of weird stuff out there."

Colton opened and closed the door behind him as he left, leaving Melinda looking a bit confused.

"Weird stuff? What does that mean?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Sometime later, Colton was just pulling up somewhere in his black car and soon exited it. He walked toward what appeared to be a barber shop and entered it. Inside, an Italian man was just doing somebody's hair.

"Hello, Ernie." The general said.

"Ha! Mister Colton! So nice to see you my friend!" The barber known as Ernie said.

"It's General Ernie, and yes it's good to see you too." Colton said. "So… everybody ready downstairs?"

"Oh yes." Ernie nodded.

"Excellent, inform them that I have arrived." Wade ordered as she began to walk further into the building and then sits down at a chair far away from Ernie.

"Will do." Ernie nodded as he walked over to one of the desks and pressed a hidden button. The chair Wade was on then began to shake and rattle until suddenly the floor opens up and he slowly began to drop down through the opening. He gave Ernie a salute, which the Italian Man returned before the General disappeared through the hole.

The floor the general was standing on continued to go down and down a long and dark tunnel, as if it was moving miles beneath the surface of the Earth itself to an undisclosed location that only the General knew about.

The lift soon stopped and the General stopped off it and began walking forward. He passed multiple researchers working on their computer or doing various chemistry related stuff and a straight line of soldiers walk right past him, moving in perfect formation.

One soldier turned to him and saluted.

"General Colton."

"Report." The General told the soldier.

"Sir, while we searching through the map of alternate worlds we found one that we think matches the one you are looking for."

"You sure?" Colton asked.

"One hundred present."

"Show me."

"Right this way." The solider said as he began to lead the General over to something close by.

They then approached a large square shaped object with blue glass around the four, metal edges which had several wires and tubes all connected to it, with the hum of various machines going off around it.

"Ah, the portal device… quite a sight isn't it?" The General asked.

"Indeed, sir." The soldier nodded.

"And you're sure it's connected to the right place?" Colton questioned.

"Absolutely." The solider nodded. "See for yourself."

One of the other soldiers types in something on the computer next to it and suddenly the square begins to glow and show an image of something.

"Have a look, sir," he said.

Wade stepped forward and looked at the image, it appeared to be a picture of Earth but there was something different about it, and the General knew it, that was when he smiled.

"Excellent… we finally found it," he mused.

"Yeah. So… what's next General?" The soldier asked.

The General's eyes narrowed. "We get ready," he said before turning to the rest of the soldiers. "Troops!"

All the Amy men in the room then stood up straight and saluted him.

"Prepare yourselves and get ready to move out, today… we invade… Equestria!" he declared.

Everyone in the room cheered and raised their weapons while the General turned his attention to the picture of Equestria on the screen with an evil and destructive look in his beady eyes.

"Let the war begin." The General said to himself.


End file.
